Level Data
This page details several aspects of Leveling Up, one of the core mechanics of RoPH II. EXP Requirements according to Nine "In order to level up, you need to gain EXP! EXP is awarded at the end of each '''Wave '''based on which Clear Conditions you met, meaning that you tend to start the next Wave stronger than before! Each Level has an amount of EXP next to it, too - this is how much you need to reach that level. Reach that threshold, and you'll '''Level Up!'"'' "Oh, yeah! I almost forgot - if you earn more EXP than you need, it becomes part of the '''EXP Fountain' at the Campground. Take a drink from that and you'll use up some of the stored EXP, but it can help you catch up if you're falling behind!"'' * Level 1 '''- N/A. Starting level. * '''Level 2 - 50 EXP required * Level 3 - 50 EXP required * Level 4 - 50 EXP required * Level 5 - 50 EXP required * Level 6 - 100 EXP required * Level 7 - 100 EXP required * Level 8 - 100 EXP required * Level 9 - 100 EXP required * Level 10 - 100 EXP required * Level 11 - 200 EXP required * Level 12 - 200 EXP required * Level 13 - 200 EXP required * Level 14 - 200 EXP required * Level 15 - 200 EXP required * Level 16 - 500 EXP required * Level 17 - 500 EXP required * Level 18 - 500 EXP required * Level 19 '''- 500 EXP required * '''Level 20 - 750 EXP required Stat Growth according to Lys "When you gain a Level, your Stats will go up based on your 'Race. As your Stats determine your abilities with various items, this is obviously important! Though obviously '''Strength and Toughness 'are the best and MOST IMPORTANT stats, my dudes, so focus on those and pump some iron out there for me, okay!?" Class Points and you, according to Eight ''"Yes, let's see here...ah. When you gain a Level, you gain '''Class Points, of which you start with 50. These Points may be used to diversify your Equipment options, learn new Skills or Abilities, as regular currency...among other possibilities. In short, if it seems like something odd, you can probably use Class Points to get it."'' Class Points are an alternate currency used primarily to augment the functions and abilities of your Class, as explained above. Below is a list of how many Points you get per level. * Level 1 - Start with 50CP. * Levels 2-5 - Gain 50CP. * Levels 6-10 - Gain 100CP. * Levels 11-15 - Gain 150CP. * Levels 16-20 - Gain 200CP. * Level 20 - Bonus 500CP for hitting the level cap. * Total - 3000CP. Additionally, you can gain extra Class Points by spending Coins, at a rate of 5:1, or 5 Coins for every 1 Class Point. So for example, if you want an additional 50 Class Points, that's 250 Coins. You can spend Class Points at The CP Store. Class Milestones with Skelly the Skeleton "When you reach certain levels, you learn useful Abilities and get new Skills in your lineup." * Level 1 - "Now you exist, fresh from nothing - like me!" * Level 2 - "You leveled up! You can use the CP you gained at the CP Store on the '''Campground'."'' * Level 3 - "You get a free Tier I Skill. Your pick!" * Level 5 - "You get to promote on your Path!" * Level 7 - "You get a Tier II Skill this time." * Level 10 - "You get to promote on your Path again!" * Level 13 - "You get a Tier III Skill." * Level 15 - "You get to promote on your Path one last time!" * Level 18 - "You get a Tier IV Skill. Choose wisely." * Level 20 - "You hit the level cap!"